In a binaural listening device, two linked devices are provided, one for each ear of a user. Microphones are used to detect sounds which are then amplified and presented to the auditory system of a user by way of a small loudspeaker or cochlear implant.
Multi-microphone noise reduction schemes typically combine all microphone signals by directional filtering to produce one single spatially selective output. However, as only one output is available, the listener is unable to locate the direction of arrival of the target and competing sounds thus creating confusion or disassociation between the auditory and the visual percepts of the real world.
It would be advantageous to enhance the ability of a listener to focus his or her auditory attention onto one single talker in a midst of multiple competing sounds. It would be advantageous to enable the spatial location of the target talker and the competing sounds to be correctly perceived through hearing.